1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cable assembly, and more specifically, to a cable assembly with improved stress relief that is suitable for use in data or audio communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the past, flexible cable is commonly used in date transmission and integrally attached to a plug to form a cable assembly, for achieving interconnection between two electrical applications when the plug is engaged with a mating plug. However, practice has shown that a signification portion of the data or signal loss and/or distortion occurs at the areas with the highest stress, due to flexing, tension or torsional twisting, on the flexible cable. And, such stress also can lead to misalignment of the wires contained in the cable.
One transitional method to minimize the stress associated with such cable is to incorporate some form of stress relief into the cable assembly. And, traditional stress relief members, often acting only as a cover or protective plate, are incorporated with the cable by an injection molding process or assembly. However, this incorporation may be loose and departed from each other, when the cable suffers from excessively torsional twisting or tension. Further, even through a stress relief is provided, a distortion also can happen in joint between the cable and the plug, for the cable driving the stress relief to turn excessively.
Hence, a cable assembly having improved stress relief is desired.